


Everlasting Memory

by besuto



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Dancing, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besuto/pseuds/besuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>วันธรรมดาๆวันนึงหลังการกลับมาของเชอล๊อก และก่อนวันแต่งงานของจอห์น<br/>วันที่ไม่มีคดีอะไร<br/>แต่มีบางอย่างที่น่าจดจำ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting Memory

“ฉันเพิ่งรู้ว่านายชอบเต้นรำ” 

“ก็นายไม่เคยถาม” 

“ฉันนึกว่านายจะบอกว่ามันเป็นเรื่องน่าเบื่อ...อะไรพวกเนี่ย...เต้นรำ...เข้าสังคม” จอห์นยังต่อบทสนทนาในขณะที่สายตายังจดจ่ออยู่กับมือถือ 

“แน่นอน...เข้าสังคม...น่าเบื่อ...แต่เต้นรำ...ไม่...นายไม่คิดเหรอว่ามันท้าทาย...นายเต้นรำไม่เป็น...ใช่มั้ย จอห์น” 

“ใช่...ฉันไม่ค่อยได้มีโอกาส...ทำอะไรพวกนี้” 

“ให้ฉันสอนให้มั้ย” แล้วจอห์นก็เลิกสนใจหน้าจอมือถือ 

“....” 

“....” 

“ได้...ใช่...คือฉันหมายความว่าถ้านายยินดี” 

“แน่นอน...เริ่มเลยมั้ย” เชอล๊อกลุกขึ้นยืน...จัดระเบียบเสื้อของตัวเองแล้วส่งสายตามองไปยังคนที่ยังคงนั่งนิ่งมองเขาอยู่อย่างนั้น...จอห์นกระพริบตาปริบๆ...ช่างเป็นอะไรที่เขารู้สึกคุ้นเคย 

“นายหมายถึง...ตอนนี้?” จอห์นเลิกคิ้วและแสดงสีหน้าประหลาดใจ...ที่จริงจอห์นก็มักจะแสดงสีหน้าประหลาดใจอยู่เสมอนั่นแหละ 

“ใช่...ตอนนี้...เราไม่มีลูกค้า...และฉันกำลังรู้สึกเบื่อ...ไม่มีเวลาไหนดีเท่านี้แล้ว” 

“เดี๋ยวนะ...ขอเวลาแป๊บนึง” จอห์นลุกขึ้นมาจากเก้าอี้ตัวโปรด..หันซ้ายหันขวา...เชอล๊อกมองท่าทีแบบนั้นแล้วนึกขำอยู่ในใจ...เขารู้ว่าจอห์นคิดอะไรและกำลังจะทำอะไร...นั่นไง 

จอห์นของเขาเดินมามองที่หน้าต่างแล้วปิดม่าน...จอห์นที่แคร์สายตาคนรอบข้างเสมอ...แล้วจอห์นก็เดินไปเปิดประตูชะโงกหน้าออกไปฟังเสียงคุณนายฮัดสันที่ชั้นล่าง...ซึ่งถ้าดูจากเวลานี้แล้วเธอน่าจะกำลังดูรายการโทรทัศน์รายการโปรดของเธออยู่ 

เชอล๊อกปล่อยให้จอห์นพยายามที่จะจัดห้อง..หาอะไรมาตั้งบังประตู...เพื่อความสบายใจของจอห์น...อยากทำอะไรก็ทำเถอะ...เขาขอเลือกที่จะไม่เสียเวลาโดยการเริ่มเปิดเพลงฟังดีกว่า...แล้วเมื่อจอห์นพร้อม...ก็เดินมายืนตรงต่อหน้าเขา 

“อยากแรกนายต้องยกมือข้างนี้ขึ้น...ส่วนข้างนี้ให้วางไว้ตรงเอวฝ่ายหญิง...แล้วหลังจากนั้น...นายก็ฟังจังหวะเพลง...แล้วก้าว” เชอล๊อกจับมือจอห์นวางในตำแหน่งต่างๆแล้วเริ่มก้าวตามเพลง 

ถ้านี่เป็นการสอน...ก็ถือว่าข้ามขั้นตอนไปมาก...มือเขายังอยู่ตามตำแหน่งที่เชอล๊อกวางไว้...ส่วนขาของเขาก็พยายามก้าวตามเชอล๊อก...ซึ่งพอพยายามก้มลงเพื่อมองว่าเชอล๊อกก้าวขายังไงเขาก็มักจะก้าวพลาดเหยียบเท้าเชอล๊อก 

“ขอโทษ” 

“จอห์น...เงยหน้า” ขนาดก้มมองเท้ายังเหยียบเอาเหยียบเอา...แล้วจะให้เขาเงยหน้าเนี่ยนะ? 

“จอห์น...เวลาเต้นเขาให้มองหน้าคู่ตัวเอง” เอาก็เอาวะ...แล้วเขาก็ต้องเงยหน้าตามที่คนตรงหน้าบอก... 

“ถ้าฉันเหยียบเท้านายอีกก็ขอโทษด้วยละกันนะ” จอห์นบอกเช่นนั้นก่อนจะเห็นรอยยิ้มผุดที่มุมปากของเชอล๊อก 

“นายไม่เหยียบหรอก” 

เพลงจบลงและวนซ้ำใหม่...จอห์นจำไม่ได้ว่าเขาเต้นรำกับเชอล๊อกไปกี่รอบแล้ว...แต่ที่รู้ๆคือเขาจำได้...ว่าต้องก้าวตอนไหน...ก้าวไปทางไหน...นำยังไง...และจำได้ว่าเชอล๊อกชอบเต้นรำมากแค่ไหน 

"แล้วพอถึงท่อนนี้ นายก็โน้มคู่เต้นของนายลงมาแบบนี้ได้" อยู่ดีๆเชอล๊อกก็พูดและทันทีที่พูดจบ...เชอล๊อกก็ปล่อยมือที่จับกันอยู่ก่อนจะเลื่อนไปประคองที่หลัง...แล้วเชอล๊อกก็โน้มลงมาแบบกะทันหันทำให้เขาต้องเอนตัวหลบและทิ้งน้ำหนักไว้ที่มือของเชอล๊อก... 

การสอนเต้นลีลาศที่อยู่ดีๆครูที่สวมบทฝ่ายหญิงก็ผลิกมาสวมบทฝ่ายชายเอาตอนจบ...แบบไม่มีการบอกล่วงหน้า... 

คนที่ถูกเปลี่ยนท่าทำได้แต่เกร็งตัวเองในองศาแปลกๆ...มือที่ถูกปล่อยก็ต้องเปลี่ยนมาเป็นเกาะแขนคนตรงหน้า...พอเงยหน้ามา...ยังไม่ทันได้ถามอะไร...สายตาก็สบกับคนที่มองลงมาพอดี 

...เชอล๊อก.... 

เสียงเพลงที่เงียบลงไปดังวนขึ้นมาใหม่อีกครั้ง 

ดวงตาสีอ่อน...ฟ้า?...เขียว?...ทอง?...ไม่รู้ว่าสีอะไร...แต่มองแล้วเหมือนกำลังมองดาวที่ส่องสว่างนวลตา...ความอ่อนโยนทางสายตาที่มองมา...กำลังทำให้เขารู้สึก...แปลกๆ... 

เชอล๊อกที่อ่อนโยน...เชอล๊อกที่เปลี่ยนไป....เชอล๊อกที่ไม่มีใครเคยเห็น... 

ใครเห็น.. 

พอคิดว่าใครอาจจะเข้ามาเห็นเขากำลังยืนเอนตัวอยู่ในอ้อมแขนเชอล๊อก...ความรู้สึกกระอักกระอ่วนทำให้เขาต้องยันตัวเองขึ้นเพื่อยืนตามปรกติ...เพียงแต่ว่าคนตรงหน้าไม่ได้ขยับตัวหลบ... 

ระยะห่างไม่ถึงหนึ่งเซนติเมตรระหว่างริมฝีปากของเขากับเชอล๊อกทำให้ลมหายใจแทบหยุดชะงัก...เชอล๊อกยังคงยืนนิ่ง...และมองมา... 

ทำไม?...ทำไม?...ทำไม? 

อย่าทำแบบนี้...อย่า... 

ทำไม... 

ความคิดที่ยุ่งเหยิงมาพร้อมความรู้สึกที่ท่วมท้น...สับสน...ทั้งที่สมอง...และหัวใจ 

จอห์นเลือกที่จะหลับตาหลบสายตาคนตรงหน้า...เขาทนไม่ได้...ทนสถานการณ์ตอนนี้ไม่ได้... 

ทนความรู้สึกตัวเองไม่ได้... 

เหมือนคุมตัวเองไม่ได้...เมื่อรู้สึกถึงลมหายใจที่ระใบหน้า...เป็นเขาเองที่ขยับตัวเข้าไปหา...และเป็นตัวเขาเองที่จรดริมฝีปากลงบนริมฝีปากคนตรงหน้า...สัมผัสที่แผ่วเบาบอกให้เขารู้ว่าเขาทำมันลงไปแล้ว... 

จอห์น วัตสัน! นายกำลังทำอะไร! 

“จ...” 

เขารู้สึกได้ถึงการขยับ...เขารู้ว่าเชอล๊อกกำลังจะเรียกชื่อเขา...เขารู้...แต่... 

ทันทีที่เชอล๊อกเผยอริมฝีปาก...เขาจึงหยุดคำพูดด้วยลิ้นของเขา...เขาไม่อยากฟัง...ไม่อยากรู้ว่าเชอล๊อกกำลังจะพูด...จะบอก...หรือจะทำอะไร...และเป็นเขาเองที่กำลังลุกล้ำ...ทำอะไรไปตามความต้องการของตัวเอง...หัวใจที่เต้นแรงรัวดังเหมือนจังหวะกลอง...เขารู้ตัวเองว่ากำลังทำอะไร...สองมือของเขาที่กำลังเกาะแขนคนตรงหน้า...ยังดึงรั้งไว้ไม่ให้หนีไปไหน 

และเป็น...เชอล๊อก...ที่จูบตอบเขา 

ฉับพลันเหมือนความคิดทุกอย่างหยุดนิ่ง...หัวใจหยุดเต้น...เมื่อปลายลิ้นอุ่นร้อนเกี่ยวกระหวัดตอบกลับมา..ลมหายใจที่กระชั้น...และมือที่ดันตัวเขาให้แนบแน่นยิ่งขึ้น...จนกลายเป็นเขาที่ปล่อยให้ร่างกายของตัวเองทำอะไรไปโดยไม่ต้องคิด... 

จวบจนเสียงเพลงจบลงอีกครั้ง...พามาซึ่งความเงียบงันที่มีแต่เสียงลมหายใจของเราสองคน...เขาถึงได้ตระหนักว่าตัวเองกำลังทำอะไร...พอลืมตาขึ้นมาก็เห็นสายตาที่จ้องมาอยู่ก่อนแล้ว 

เสียงเอี๊ยดอ๊าดของประตูชั้นล่างทำให้เขาดันตัวเชอล๊อกออกแบบอัตโนมัติ...คนตรงหน้าปล่อยให้เขาทำแบบนั้นแต่โดยดี...มีเพียงสายตาที่ยังคงจ้องมองมาที่เขา...จอห์นหันหน้าหลบ...กลั้นหายใจ...เม้มริมฝีปากตัวเองแน่น 

เขากำลังสับสน...เหมือนคนถูกปลุกขึ้นมากลางดึกแล้วยังไม่ได้สติดี 

ยิ่งเชอล๊อกไม่ได้พูดอะไรเขายิ่งรู้สึกหวาดวิตก...เขาหลับตาและพยายามคิด...ว่าควรจะทำยังไงกับสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น...มันเป็นความผิดของเขา 

ความผิด... 

เขาไม่ควรทำแบบนั้น...ไม่ควร 

เขาไม่ควรอยู่ที่นี้...ตอนนี้ด้วยซ้ำ...เขาอยู่ตรงนี้...ต่อจากนี้ไม่ได้...เขาต้องหนี... 

เขาเดินมุ่งหน้าไปที่ประตู...แต่ยังไม่ทันเปิดประตู...เขาก็รู้สึกว่าเขาไม่ควรเดินจากไปทั้งแบบนี้... 

อย่างน้อย...ก็ควรจะลา 

“เชอล๊อก” เขาเอ่ยเรียกและหันไปพบว่าเชอล๊อกยังยืนนิ่งอยู่ที่เดิม...สายตาบอกถึงความสงสัย 

“ขอบคุณที่นาย..เอ่อ...สอนฉันเต้น...ตอนนี้ฉันคง...ต้องกลับไปซ้อมต่อที่บ้าน....กับแมรี่” พอพูดจนจบ...ความรู้สึกบางอย่างก็เหมือนเข้ามาทับตรงหัวใจจนรู้สึกเจ็บ 

เชอล๊อกเลิกคิ้ว...ก่อนจะส่งยิ้มบางๆมาให้ 

“ขอบคุณเช่นกัน” 

? 

“ขอบคุณ?” 

“สำหรับ....ค่าสอน” คำตอบมาพร้อมกันรอยยิ้ม...สายตาวิบวับทำให้เรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อกี้ย้อนกลับเข้ามาในหัวของเขา... 

ลืมซะ...นายต้องลืม..จอห์น! 

เขาอยากจะเปิดประตูแล้วรีบหนีออกจากสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น..แต่เขาก็นึกอะไรบางอย่างขึ้นมาได้...เขาจึงหันไปสบสายตากับเพื่อนสนิทของเขาอีกครั้ง 

“ที่จริงนะเชอล๊อก...ฉันอาจไม่จำเป็นต้องบอกนายก็ได้...เพราะเดี๋ยวนายก็คงจะลบมันทิ้งเพราะมันไม่ใช่เรื่องสำคัญ...ยังไงก็..ขอตัวก่อนนะ” เขาพูด...ทุกอย่าง...พยักหน้าย้ำๆเหมือนบอกตัวเองก่อนจะรีบเดินหนีออกมา 

จอห์น วัตสัน...นายบ้าไปแล้ว! 

... 

เชอล๊อกมองตามหลังคนที่เดินจากไป...ก่อนจะทิ้งตัวลงนั่งที่เก้าอี้ประจำ... 

เพลงเดิมยังเปิดวนอยู่ 

มันยังดังอยู่ 

เขากดปิดมันก่อนจะคว้าไวโอลินที่อยู่ข้างๆขึ้นมาเล่นเพลงเดียวกับที่เปิดวน 

เขาเป็นคนบรรเลง 

และเขายังจำได้...

และจะจำ...ตลอดไป

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิคเชอล๊อกเรื่องแรกที่เขียนค่ะ ^^


End file.
